MegaMan X 8 El Libreto
by Kai-chan Tsu-chan
Summary: Una obra maestra, si me permiten decir, nacimiento de un monton de chistes sobre Zero y una cuchara, entre otras tantas cosas, hecha un dia de delirios en los comentarios de un blog :P


Kai-chan: *persigue al canijo de Zero y el bloody mess xD*  
  
Tsu-chan: *bailotea mientras tiene ideas enfermas acerca de X disculpandose con Axl...* AHHH!!! *estrella la cabeza contra Kian*  
  
Kai-chan: *no sabe porque pero todas sus ideas envuelven un Zero, un arma filosa, un Axl muerto y un bloody mess* Damn, otra vez me meti en el PJ XD  
  
Tsu-chan:AYYYY ;____;!!!! bloody mess. *quiere bloody mess* *pokea sempai*  
Que tipo de ofrendas doy para el bloody mess? xD  
  
Kai-chan: *GOTEAAAA* No te preocupes, creo que va a pasar anyway xDDD  
*esta muy enferma, y el destino la ha puesto muy en el mood para algo de gore innecesario y mucho bloody mess xD*  
  
Tsu-chan: gore innecesario xDDD Nunca hay gore innecesario! Si hay gore, es NECESARIO! es una regla universal XD!  
  
Kai-chan: Shhh!!!  
No hace falta que todos se enteren, que despues lo agarran en USA y lo editan y se trata solo de florecitas volando xD  
  
Y asi fue que Comenzo...  
(el primer texto es de Tsu, el siguiente de Kai, y cada vez que hay un renglon vacio cambia la escritora xD*  
  
Zero: *stabbea Axl*  
X: que hiciste?!?!?!  
Zero: aparentemente un arreglo floral xDDDDDDDDD  
  
Dubbers: Si, arreglo floral, que inteligente *editan el cuchillo para que parezca una cuchara*  
4Kids: Bien, lo distribuiremos xD  
O tambien seria tipo...  
Zero: *stastab*  
Axl: *queda bañado en sangre*  
X: O____O ZERO QUE HICISTE?!?!  
Zero: El rojo le queda mucho mejor *grin xD*  
  
X: Bueno sí, contrasta con sus ojos--- ZERO, LO MATASTE?!   
  
Zero: No, fue Sigma *muy serio xD*  
  
X: *pose, mirada al horizonte* SIGMA!!! .... Ne, Zero, por q tienes una cuchara ensangrentada y tripas de reploid por todo el cuerpo, eh? o.o  
  
Zero: Fue Sigma! Esta tratando de incriminarme *nodnod*  
  
X: Ese bastardo! ¬¬ Mata a mi amante e incrimina a mi mejor amigo en mi cara y sin poder verlo!! PAGARÁ!  
  
Zero: *nodnod* Va a haber que acabar con el de una vez y para siempre, tu adelantate X, yo vere si se puede hacer algo para restaurar a Axl *que sacrificado xD*  
  
X: *ojitos llorosos* Zero... tu siempre estas a mi lado para ayudarme *burbujitas shoujo style* Detendré a Sigma! Espérame! *teleports*  
  
Zero: *SMIRK* Bueno Axl somos tu, yo y el incinerador *junta los restos y los tira al fuego* Pobre X, se va a sentir devastado cuando sepa que no pudimos salvarte ^___________^  
Random!Maverick: *se aparece frente a X* AH!! *dialogos cripticos* *charla sobre que es superior y lo va a matar xD*  
  
X: *sulkea de por q tienen q pelear* *angst* *angst* *angst* *lo mata*  
Alia: X! Ten cuidado! Hay un Random!Maverick por aqui!  
X: *sweatdrop*  
  
Random!Maverick2: AH!! X!!! *dialogos cripticos xD*  
Zero: *echa leña al incinerador* Pobre, pobre Axl-kun, era TAAAN bueno *smirk, limpia la cuchara xD* Mandale mis saludos a Iris *big big SNERK XD*  
Iris: *en el mas alla xD* *mira al newcomer* Hola *annoys the hell out of the fangirls xD*  
  
X: *pelea contra el random!maverick 2 de dialogos cripticos y lo derrota*  
Alia: X! Ten cuidado! Hay un Random!Maverick por aqui!  
X: .....  
Signas: *desde el monitor* la falta de originalidad es lo que me mata, en serio.  
  
Random!Maverick3: *este es el inteligente* *le dice cosas a X para hacerlos entir culpable sobre como mato a los otros y eso xD*  
Zero: *limpiando la cuchara*  
Sigma: *se le aparece y le dice cosas con subtexto a Zero*  
Zero: Que asco ¬¬  
Sigma: ^________^ *es un asco, se va a abusar de X*  
Zero: HEY!! VUELVE AQUI!!! ¬¬XXXXX  
  
X: *MAJOR SULK q tiene a las fans con ganas de golpearlo un par de veces en la cara* Demo... yo no quiero pelear ;__;! Solo quiero saldar mi cuenta con Sigma, ya que mato a mi novio e incrimino a mi mejor amigo!!!  
Asi que... te reto a un juego de twister ^^!  
Alia: X! Ten Cuidado! Hay un Random!Maverick-- (estática)  
X: *tuesta comunicador* ¬¬U  
  
Random!Maverick3: Ok, Twister!!! *en lo que estan jugando backstabbea X XDDD*  
Zero: *aparece* *smirk* X! X! No pudimos salvar a Axl!!! Debemos Vengarlo!!!!  
Random!Mavrick3: No! _ que voy ganando!! *patalea*  
  
X: *cuchillo de mantequilla en la espalda xD* Zero... *pose dramatica... o lo mas dramatico posible tomando en cuenta q tiene pie derecho en rojo, pie izquierdo en amarillo y brazo izquierdo en azul* Axl... te vengaré por todas las veces que no pude estar a tu--  
R!M3: pie izquierdo rojo!  
X: Rayos! eso es imposible! ¬¬!  
  
Zero: Ehm... Vuelvo luego cuando terminen? *se va xD*  
R!M3: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! SI NO PUEDES ENTONCES HABRE GANADO!!! *pose, y la hace bien xD*  
Sigma: *va pasando con su perro* O_o *sigue de largo xD*  
  
Ghost!Axl: X... X...  
X: O.o??? oh diox, olvidé mi medicina para la esquizofrenia!!! ;___;  
Ghost!Axl: Usa la fuerza!  
X: o.o weno... *mata maverick*  
Ghost!Axl: *sweatdrops*  
  
Zero: *se va a dormir y sueña con viruses y Wily xDD*  
Ghost!Iris: AAAaaaaAAAaaaAAAxl!!! *lo persigue por ahi xD*  
R!M4: PAPA!! ;___; *corre ahacia el cuerpo muerto del R!M3 y llora* LO MATASTE!! PORQUE?!?!? *llorallora* PAPAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ghost!Axl: *siendo acosado por Iris*  
X: Papá...? *cae de rodillas, el viento corre, petalos de cerezo, get the idea xD* Yo... he destruido familias... vidas... futuros... todo por que... YO NO TUVE PAPA ;____;  
Dr. Light: *achoo*  
  
Zero: *soñando con Forte xDDD*  
Ghost!Iris: *viola Axl xD*  
Random!Capsula del Dr. Ligth: X ven aqui!!! que te dije de andar lloriqueando en vez de salvar el mundo!? Vamos! apurate! Y llevate este pedazo inutil de armadura contigo ¬¬X  
  
X: Papi ;____; .... TU NUNCA ME HICISTE CASO! *llora* Siempre preferiste a Blues antes que a mi!! Solo por que soy el menor T____T MAL PADRE! *toma el pedazo de armadura*  
Ghost!Axl: *quiere morir... de nuevo* Me siento sucio ;_________;  
  
R!CDDL: Es que Blues estaba por explotar!!! Ademas que tanto lo queria si lo hice zurdo? XDDD  
Zero: *despierta* *smirk* *cough* *se va a dar una ducha fria xD*  
  
X: o.o.... CONSENTIAS MAS A ROCK QUE A MI!!!! T________T  
Random!Maverick 4: *checa su reloj*  
  
R!CDDL: Rock nunca postergo salvar al mundo! Tu todo lo que haces es llorar como nena!  
Zero: *llega*  
Random!Maverick4: eh? O_o *is killed*  
Zero: *mata al R!M4* X...  
  
X: *sigue ranteando de Rock, Roll y q Rush recibia mas cariño q él...* *voltea* ...Zero? Que pasa...?  
  
Zero: *smirksmirk* Tengo algo muy importante que decirtee~ *smirksmirk*  
R!CDDL: *se apaga xD*  
  
*silencio incomodo*  
X: ... dime, Zero...  
Ghost!Axl: *huye de Iris, de paso busca psiquiatra*  
  
Zero: *goes maverick, just for the heck of it xD* *stabbea X rie psicoticamente xDDDD*  
Sigma: *pasa de vuelta, ve el espectaculo* *hentai grin*  
  
X: @___________________________@  
*pausa dramatica*  
X: *semidestrozado* Zer...Zero... tu... aun eres mi... amigo.... *musica de fondo*  
  
Zero: *tiene un largo momento de debate mental xD* X ;___; *corre y se prende de Sigma haciendolo explotar y autodestruyendose de paso xD*  
Sigma: Deja vu X____x  
  
X: *se levanta heroicamente*   
(Boromir: *Achoo*)  
X: ZERO!!!!!  
Alia: X! Ten cuidado! Zero se ha vuelto Maverick!  
X: ................  
  
Zero: *se vuelve liquido y empieza a reunir sus partes xD*  
Sigma: Woah que jaqueca *le crece la cabeza xD* X!! Ahora que Zero esta muerto podre hacerte mi Sex Toy!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
X: QUE QUE?! ERES CALVO POR AMOR DE DIOS! NO VOY A SER ESCLAVO SEXUAL DE UN CALVO!!!!  
  
Sigma: ;________; WI...!!! *cough* SEÑOR MALVADO QUE ME DA NUEVOS CUERPOS!!! X ME DIJO CALVO!! *sale llorando como nenita*  
Zero: *revive randomicamente* Que paso aqui? o.o  
  
Primer Final:  
X: *mirada al horizonte* he derrotado a Sigma nuevamente... *baja la cabeza* pero aun hay algo que quiero saber....  
.... y es....  
...por que quería matarlo? o.o  
Alia: X! Ten Cuida--   
X: BASTA!!! ¬¬  
  
Segundo Final:   
Zero: *sueña cosas raras donde se golpea con X y esta Wily y se ve a si mismo corriendo detras de Bass y llamandolo "oniichan"* *se despierta* Cual es el significado de estos sueños? *musica dramatica xD*  
  
Pasan los créditos con un montón de nombres que nadie lee excepto por las voces. Al final sale el logo de Capcom y acaba la musica y fin XD  
Diox, triunfaríamos con esto xDDD.  
  
Si, si, paguen xD  
  
Fin del show, vayan a sus casas y no se olviden de donar algo a la causa xD  
*cierra el telon*  
  
Ea manden dinero!! *ayuda a cerrar el telon xD*  
  
-------------------   
  
Listo, el script para em Megamanx8, brindado por Tsu-chan y Kai-chan  
Esto fue hecho en varios comments a un post de un blog, asi que teman xD  
Y lo subo porque da recuerdos lindos y Zero con una cuchara XP


End file.
